Leafy Beginnings
by Kamito Namikaze
Summary: Naruto has moved to Konoha with his mother, Kushina, he starts a new life, going to high school, liking a girl which has a boyfriend, and dealing with other annoying boys (*cough* Sasuke *cough*), and finally meeting his father. There might just be too much for him to handle. (NaruHina/SasuSaku/MinaKushi) Focusing on Naruto and Hinata


A/N: Brace yourself this story will be madddd. Oh and I don't own Naruto, my man Kishimoto does

._KN_.

"Mooooom! Are you sure we'll need all of this?" A tall boy stared confused at a pile of brown cardboard boxes. His blue eyes turning which he well-built body as he pivoted on his heels to face his smiling, red haired mother.  
"I know you don't want to carry those boxes, and that you might be embarrassed about the baby photos in them but I also know that you don't wanna get rid of this stuff, Uzushio was our home and I know you want to remember as much as possible, so NARUTO KURUMA UZUMAKI TURN BACK AROUND AND TAKE ALL OF THOSE MEMORIES INTO THAT MOVING VAN". The pale skinned women stared at her son's head laden with short blond locks as her slight whisper turned into a beastly bellow.

Naruto never moved that fast in his life, he was also never as scared in his life. As he hurriedly placed the boxes into the van, he thought of how he saw a smile on his mother's face before he turned; she looked like a teenager reminiscing on her younger years. He didn't see Kushina pick something out of the box by her left foot. She bent down to pick up a plush toy from a box labelled 'Baby Naruto Things', she picks out a plush toy of Raijin and that was when the memories hit her.

 ***FLASHBACK ALERT***

"Kushina, stop hurrying up the stairs your pregnant, the temple can wait I want to make sure you're ok!" A blond haired man stairs up at a panting and bent over form, smiling slightly.

"No, I want to spend as much time with you as possible; you're leaving in 3 weeks. Are you sure you can't stay and lead the franchise you set up here?" Kushina pleaded back to the blue eyed figure as she slumped her shoulder.

"Come on Kushina, I've always told you, if I don't do what the CEO tells me I'll be out of a job and he is way too powerful to mess with so it would take ages before I found another job, you knew that I would leave eventually, that's why we didn't get married. You know it's best to not mess with Madara Uchiha. Hashirama would probably let me off but with him about to resign and his brother taking his place I won't risk it. That partnership is just not gonna work" He replied scratching the back of his head, sending an awkward yet sincere smile her way. "You know I love you anyway."

"I love you too, let's just get up there, look around and you can buy me a gift, you hear that Minato?" Kushina answered, picking herself up she started up the stairs with the help of the man she loved and carrying the child in her which had been there for 8 months.

 ***FEW HOURS LATER***

"I know what to get our kid for them to remember me buy, we are at the Raijin temple so I can get him a toy of the Raijin, and you can tell them the stories I told you I learnt from my teacher Tobirama back in elementary school, I've always been fascinated by the Raijin since" Minato beamed at Kushina as he picked a toy of a shelf in a gift shop

"Umm, yeah I like that, let's get it. Ok go buy it then!" Kushina shooed a happy Minato over to the counter and grinned as he swiftly shuffled over to his destination

 ***FLASHBACK END***

"Mom, I'm done now can we go?" Naruto pleaded while pointing to the front of the white rental van they rented for the weekend.

"Well, I guess there's no better Friday to start, it's about a 12 hour drive and its already 10am. I'm gonna tell you know boy don't bug me as soon as we get there cos I'm going straight to sleep son!" Kushina pondered but then faced the blue eyed boy with steely stare. After her little rant, Kushina floated over to driver's seat at the front of the van. Her scarlet hair, elegantly flowing behind her. Naruto blankly stare at his mother as she strutted to the van, she had just looked so beautiful. Then a thought he always fought with came to him, "Why did my dad leave? I know he was her for a job but he could've quit. Kami knows I would never do that to any of my precious people." He slowly slugged himself over to his side of the van, deep in thought as the journey started, one of which was when he would get his own precious person, his own precious girl. He didn't know that it was going to happen really soon.

Silence held the two Uzumakis as they were already a few hours into their journey, Kushina's blue eyes wandered over to her son's bored figure as he stared out of the window. Then a thought came to her, a way to break the silence.

"You know your father lives in Konoha, Naruto. If we meet him I'm sure he'll love to take you out for ramen" She grinned as she faced the road guessing the expression her son had on his face.

 _ **16 years and it would be time. 16 years and I will finally be able to meet my father**_ _._ Naruto's mind started to wander; his hopes and dreams were going to become reality. He didn't know how hard life was about to get for him.

"What does he look like?" Naruto whispered back, still bewildered by the idea that he might meet his father after so long

"Just look in the mirror, except his hair is slightly longer and more golden and he doesn't have whisker marks but you're basically the same." Kushina giggled as she said ' _whisker marks',_ knowing full well her son hated being reminded of his childish features.

Naruto's eyes twitched as he shifted in his seat to get more comfortable, this was going to be a long journey especially with what he was going to be thinking about

 ***OUTSIDE NEW HOUSE IN KONOHA***

"Alright, Naruto take all those boxes into the garage while I fix us up some miso ramen, if your quick I could whip up some kakuni ramen as well" Kushina ended in a singsong fashion enticing the already hooked teenager to her proposal.

"You better start then cos I'm gonna be done soon, believe it!" Naruto pumped his fist as he sprinted into the back of the van and started unloading. Kushina followed him to pick up one of the coolers. With the cooler in her hand she went to the kitchen to fix up a late dinner before they went to sleep.

 ***NEXT DAY (Saturday)***

 _ **I wonder how long it will take for him to wake up, because he smelt the kakuni ramen I just warmed and left on the table**_ **.** Kushina sat in front of the TV, sipping slowly at her camomile tea after slowly walking from the table in the kitchen. Counting down from 5 in her head she smiled when she heard that one bright and lively voice.

"MORNING MOOOM, IS THAT THE RAMEN FROM YESTERDAY." Naruto still in his pyjama bottoms but topless flashed from his room to a chair by the table as he dug in. The morning news got through the first segment just when Naruto finished his breakfast.

"Now you've eaten, have a shower, get dressed and then get started unloading. I need to go see someone". She turned to door, and starting walking a sly smile on her face. Naruto was still plastered there, by the table when he heard the door close. While shocked and slightly angry that his mother dropped this on him, he was also shocked at how she was dressed. She had never dressed like that before in his life and her smile, she only smiled like that when she talked of his father. She also did say that his dad lives in Konoha where they are now, there was no way she actually went to meet him, right?!

Naruto quickly shoved the thoughts away as he trudged over to the shower, he devised to take a look around the village after he finished unpacking.

At the same time, Kushina started to wonder if her son would become as good looking as his father, after seeing him with his top off this morning, her 16 year old boy seemed to have a chance to do just that.

 ***1:42pm***

It was a sunny yet brisk day, school would be starting on Monday, in the early autumn, so a cool yet slow breeze was floating about the passageways and roads of Konoha. A boy with hair the colour of sun chose to take a scenic walk about the village being mindful of all the leaves floating around.

A few minutes after leaving the house, he found the park, while strolling into the park with his hands in his Uzushio Tech Whirlpools letterman's jacket, his eyes locked with a pair of blank and regal lavender ones. The person in question had long flowing violet hair, her lavender dress matched her eyes with blue trimmings, the dress itself reaching her thighs. The dress showed of too much of her complimentary and elegant figure, she walked with a sort of royal aura to her as well. She looked up from the young girl which had the same eyes but more of a dark brown hair and locked her lavender orbs with blue pools. In this small moment, so many words we're not spoken but felt and the moment ended when they both blushed.

The girl walked on with the younger one latching onto her right hand, eventually they passed by Naruto. He stood there, the most surprised he had ever been. Then he mentally hit himself, he just saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he didn't say a word to her. Without hesitating he sprinted out to the front of the park where the mysterious maiden now was.

"Um hey there? Hello?" Naruto mentally kicked himself,' _**hey there? Hello? That was sooo lame**_ _!_ '

"Oh he-he-hello there, you a-are?" Was the timid reply form the girls lips, which seemed to become more and more enticing to Naruto as they quivered.

"Me, oh um I'm Naruto Uzumaki, just moved her from Uzushio, as you can tell from my jacket, wow I'm such an idiot, well no I'm smart sometimes maybe, oh god…" He scratched the back of his head and you can now visibly see beads of sweat.

"Oh um well, you are funny and a bit hoot…" The teenage girl murmured as she turned her head away from Naruto her face blaring up in a new shade of red never seen before.

"Wait um what was the last thing you said?" Naruto asked and then he noticed something crazy, she seemed to get a bit wobbly on her feet. He caught her just before she hit the ground. As he started to worry about her heard a tut behind him.

"Yeah she said you're a bit cute and her name's Hinata. I'm Hanabi by the way. Don't worry she'll be fine just bring her over to the bench and fetch some water.

"Oh ok ok, I'll do that." Naruto replied earnestly. One things neither realised was Hinata woke up after the sudden movement but fainted again after feeling a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

Naruto then sped of looking for a place where he could get water when he heard a feminine giggle

"Sasuke-kun you know I'm ticklish there" The mysterious yet sultry voice giggled after saying this. Now Naruto being the curious idiot he is went to check it out. In all honesty, he wasn't too surprised at what he found. The other two people on the other hand seemed to be shocked to see him.

A girl with pink hair seemed to be straddled on a black haired boy, his coal black eyes boring at Naruto, a small smile fading from his lips as his hands floated away from the girls hips. The girl was frozen in spot just slowly turning her head to see a young and slightly good looking boy staring right back. Although, she could swear she had never seen him before.

"Oh um wow, I'm so sorry, I just heard something, I'll go now sorry." Naruto half pleaded hoping they wouldn't stop him and start asking questions. Luckily, sped away quickly enough that they didn't realise he was gone until it was too late.

"Sakura-chan, was that a Uzushio Tech jacket?" The bored sounding voice from the boy sounded

"Yeah I think it was Sasuke-kun, weird, why was he here?" The girly voice replied, her mind running through possible reasons.

"I thought I knew him. That's the voice of the Uzushio Tech wide receiver which embarrassed me at the Hinokoku Championship game, we have some unfinished business. I was the unbeaten corner; I kept on beating him that entire game, I'm going to have fun with him if I ever see him again." Sasuke replied, scenarios starting to pop into his psyche

"I might like a word with him too as well" Sakura replied while cracking her knuckles. It seemed Naruto already has a couple which hates him.

 ***Back With Hinata***

"Oh thanks for the water Naruto-ku… um Naruto" Hinata whispered, embarrassed from the earlier events.

"Its fine believe it, Hinata-chan, can I call you that?" Naruto asked nervously

"Um ye-yeah that's f-f-fine I gu-guess." Hinata answered her face redder than ever before. "I need to go now, Hanabi was supposed to get to her friend's house 15 minutes ago" She turned to Hanabi, "We don't want to keep Konohamaru waiting do we?" Now it was Hanabi's turn to blush

"Yes we won't, bye Aniki" Hanabi said, happy to see Hinata twitch slightly

._KN_.

Aniki can mean big brother. Hanabi implied that he was her brother in law, ergo that him and Hinata are married

._KN_.

"Yes bye Naruto-ku-kun" Hinata followed shyly before grabbing Hanabi's hand and heading towards the park entrance.

" Bye Hinata-chan, have a good weekend" Naruto shouted after them, this was turning out to be a great day for him after all. Once he was out of earshot, Hanabi wanted to start a new conversation

"You like him don't you?" Hanabi questioned, a smirk evident on her face

"Well, no, you know I have a boyfriend, Hanabi" Hinata replied trying to be stern but she was still blushing and she flicked her hair back, something she always does when she lies.

"Hmm, whatever you say big sister." Hanabi said quite suspiciously, the tone worrying Hinata to an alarming extent as if Hanabi was planning something.

 ***10 Minutes Later***

Naruto had carried on his journey through this new town of his, eventually he found himself in the town centre, the bustling hub of all things hidden in the leaves. Just trudging through the pavements he had to force his way through the sea of busy people. Then he saw something he never thought he would ever see. The Uchiha Industries Headquarters and he swore he saw a head of red hair in one of the windows. He only knew one person which might have red hair in Konoha at this moment, and he couldn't understand why she would be in there.

He continued to move along and he found himself in the market, after smelling the food embodied aroma of the area his stomach started to growl.

Then one particular smell, stood out stronger than them all, in a few moments Naruto found himself being pulled through the streets by his nose, searching the heavenly sent smell, and if his nose was working correctly, he was sure that smell was miso ramen. _ **'Mmmmmm raaaameeeeennnnn'**_.Naruto hummed to himself, his mouth started to salivate. He hurriedly checked his wallet to see if there was enough. This entire time he had been on his journey, he didn't hear the whispers and gasps of surprise or focused on him

It had been so long since a person from Uzushio had been in Konoha, most of the people knew of how the Uzumaki had help both the Hokage and Uchiha Industries while they were having financial problems, they were a clan with enough power to rival that of the Uchiha, Senju and Hyuuga. They were also liked more since the Uzumakis seemed to be a lot more easy-going and happy, liked the Senju leader and current Hokage Hashirama, him and his wife Mito Uzumaki, and seemed to get on well with the people.

Though there were arguments on whether that truly was an Uzumaki, he had blond hair; there had never been a Uzumaki with blond hair before. Others, the avid football fans, recognised him as the downfall of Konoha High Foxes chances of becoming Hinokoku Champions last year, after the game he was named 'Best Wide Receiver' because his unpredictability and versatility caused them to win the game. His Uzushio Tech Whirlpools letterman's jacket wasn't helping dialling that down. Others thought he looked like the Head of Finance at Uchiha Industries, Minato Namikaze. Eventually though, many disagreed since no one ever heard of Minato having a baby, he was also seen as a hero for helping with the negotiations with the Uzumakis but he was gone for a long time, it was possible.

The rumours would spread and the people would talk, but none of that mattered to Naruto at the moment, he just wanted some good and tasty ramen from an establishment that seemed to be called ' _Ichiraku Ramen'_ , and he really wanted to get a good taste of their ramen right now.

"Hey there, could I get 5 bowls of your best miso ramen", Naruto exclaimed while placing his money on the table, his grin not faltering at all.

"Ok coming right up sir, welcome to Ichiraku, I don't believe I've seen you before, what's your name?" The old man replied returning the smile.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki, Sir" Naruto exclaimed, with eyes closed and an even bigger grin on his face. If he had his eyes open and wasn't shouting he may have heard the gasps of passers-by and seen the surprised looks they gave him. Even Teuchi twitched slightly in disbelief. An Uzumaki, one of the biggest clans, was eating at his lowly establishment; he could hardly believe it.

Eventually Naruto finished eating his meal, but he didn't feel like going yet. That's when he started to hear the whispers and see the stares.

"Umm, I never caught your name, sir" Naruto stated warily, now aware of the eyes bored on him. He started to stare at the man, hoping his pleading eyes got the message through.

"Uh, the name's Teuchi, since you bought so much ramen today lemme see if I have something for you in the back" Teuchi waved the worried teen towards a door in the kitchen, leading to the storage room. Even though people who happened to hear his name all were shocked at hearing the blue eyed boy's name. One person didn't falter his person as still as ever. _**So there is finally an Uzumaki in the village, Father and Grandfather may want to hear this, it's been so long, maybe I could tease brother about this, especially after the Hinokoku Championships last year.**_ He turned from the market and set off towards his home. His coal black eyes avoiding contact with any other pedestrians, he two distinct facials lines which ran down his face adjacent to his nose, ever so straight, ever so perfect.

 ***Ichiraku Storage Room***

"So boy, I'm guessing you don't know why everyone was staring at you so much. You said your name was Naruto Uzumaki right?" Teuchi interrogated, the lights flickering in the storage room, packages and boxes of ramen waiting to be eaten.

"Well yeah, Ten Kukku-san. I'm from Uzushio as you can probably tell from my jacket. That was a good season as well…" Naruto nodded back starting fantasize on his last season playing for the Whirlpools.

._KN_.

Ten Kukku=Heavenly Cook (According to Google Translate), If u know the right Japanese for some of these words please say

._KN_.

"Um first of all, you might wanna take that Whirlpools jacket off, you beat Konoha in the finals only a few months ago, the die-hard fans wouldn't want to see a Uzushio Tech player prancing around, oh and everyone was shocked to hear that there is a Uzumaki, here, in Konoha." Teuchi replied, holding back his smile as he saw Naruto's eyes glaze over in reminiscence.

"Oh yeah you're right about that, only jacket I could find this morning we just moved, haven't don't my clothes yet and…. Why is it so weird for a Uzumaki to be here?" Naruto finally questioned while swiftly taking of his jacket but still looking at the Ichiraku chef, left eyebrow raised

"Well it's not weird son, more unexpected. The Uzumaki are close with the Senju, an important family here in Konoha so they are held in a high light, almost like royalty, for one of them to be eating in the market of Konoha at a lowly ramen stand no less, it took some people by surprise" Teuchi replied but felt he wasn't getting through as Naruto shone a unsure look his way, "Basically boy, Uzumaki are too important for lowly ramen stand, surprised some people" He said again, trying to dumb it down for the dumbfounded blond in question.

"Hmm, ok then Ten Kukku-san, whatever you say, still never heard of this Senju guy though.." Naruto finished, scratching the back of his head as he headed for the door

"Wow… you've never heard of Hashirama-sama, ok then boy. Well it's starting to get dark so head off on home." Teuchi ended; his hands shooing a rather confused boy out of a understandably damp, dark and cool storage room. _**I have a feeling things are about to get really interesting in this village.**_

 ***Uzumaki Residence, Sunset***

 _ **As if Mom isn't home yet, who could she even be meeting for so long, for Kami sake.**_ _An angered Naruto pondered as he hung up his jacket and took of his shoes before heading into the house. Upon travelling further into his new abode, he found a note place on the coffee table In the from room_

 _Sorry for not being home right now,_

 _it's just been so long since I met this friends so_

 _we're just catching up ,I had to come home_

 _to tell you but you weren't here, hope you were_

 _having fun, oh and don't wait up, I'll probably_

 _be out late, dinner's in the fridge, and breakfast_

 _since I might sleep over at my friends out_

 _See Ya, Love Mom_

 _XxXxXxXxX_

._KN_.

If you haven't guessed who this 'friend' is my name is a clue

._KN_.

 _ **She better have made a lot of food for me man, I'm really hungry after that walk. I'm feeling a nice bowl of ramen.**_ The heavenly door of the fridge opened, and godly ramen found in the sacred cool chamber was overflowing. Naruto's sapphire eyes glistened as he stared at all the assortments of the stringy goodness. At this moment, he didn't care that his mom wouldn't be home for dinner or breakfast or if she was ever coming back, he just saw the most ramen he had ever seen. It was like a dream

 _ **Konoha is pretty different to Uzushio, back home me and mom weren't freaking popular. Yeah everyone smiled at us and said hey when we walked around but we were really close. Everyone was like cousins or something, looking at it now, I was the only one to not have red hair like them. Must've been from my dad, believe it. Wait did I just say believe it too myself?**_ Naruto had been sitting down for hours, eating up to half the ramen Kushina had made for him, that was until he saw the book on the table, _Welcome to Konoha High,_ a book was lying down on the table, lifeless but still seemed to be calling to him.

 _ **So this is the school I'm going to, seems pretty good. Seems kinda posh actually…**_ There was a slight pause before Naruto burst out laughing, after flicking through the book, seeing pictures of students; he came across the so call prize football team. That's when he saw a face he remembered all too much. _**Oh my god, that corner, it's all coming back,**_ Naruto thought face palming, _**wait, that's the guy I saw earlier with that pick girl, oh shit, I bet he hates me. How could he not, I made him do the splits in a Championship Final. Wait it says here that he's their most promising player.**_ He stopped there, his aqua orbs becoming tearful as he couldn't control himself from laughing uncontrollably.

 ***Sunday, 8:26am***

"Musuko, are you awake?" A red head of messy hair peeked around the front door, slowly pushing it further open, trying to avoid any unnecessary noise. After successfully infiltrating her own house, Kushina started to tiptoe through the house, like a teenager coming home after her curfew. If she had a curfew she was incredibly late.

"It's morning you know Kaa-san. You know that right?" A blond haired teenager stood in the hallway, his hair crumpled and seeming still wet from a shower. His already smug smile growing after hearing a curse from his mother

"Oh hey there son, how was breakfast without me?" Kushina turned, a fake smile glowing on her face as she tried to change the conversation.

"No no no little girl, I want you to get upstairs right now, have a shower then to my room to help me get ready for schools, laundry is on my bed and I left some ramen for you" Naruto answered in his 'clan elder' voice. Kushina couldn't help but giggle and follow her son after he ran up the stairs.

 _ **That boy is going to be the death of me some day.**_ She entered the shower shaking her head before the warm water lathered her body.

"I'm leaving now Kaa-san, I'm going to eat at this new ramen place I found, maybe I'll make a friend, Bye!" Naruto exclaimed before grabbing an all-black jacket, mindful of the events yesterday, and sprinting out of the front door. Then she realised, _**that godforsaken boy left me to do all of the chores by myself, he sure talks like an idiot but he's kind of smart,**_

 ***Monday, Konoha High, 9:11am***

Naruto followed a tanned man, with a scar across his face, parallel to the floor, going across his nose. While taking those quick steps, he looked down to his right wrist and remembered his talk with him mother that morning

 ***FLASHBACK ALERT***

"Naruto, now where in a village where there are loads of clans, when you get home I'll explain more, but take this so people know where you're from. I want us to get the best start here, so I'm giving you something all clan members of major clans have." She reached into her pockets and brought a bracelet, there was an elastic thread running through multiple wooden Uzumaki clan logos.

"By wearing this, you wont be treated with disrespect, well at least hopefully, but just wear it, its for your benefit." She held the bracelet up to him and she smiled lightly, but her eyes held deeper emotions, slightly pleading.

"Ok mom, I will just make sure I get some ramen when I get home" Naruto joked, his massive smile becoming contagious, causing Kushina to return one too, her worried expression fading until it was just a memory.

 ***FLASHBACK END***

"So Iruka-sensei, where's this room again?", Naruto had only been walking for a few seconds, his excitement eating at him causing him to ask questions

"It's R-9, get used to it, that's where your homeroom will be for a year" The tall man replied, the edged of his mouth turned upwards as he did so, the slight grin gracing his face.

 ***Monday, R-9, 9:13am***

There was the natural chatter and liveliness of a junior classroom without a teacher while full of students. Although, there was an exceptionally unique volume created by someone in the mix.

"Where the hell is Iruka-sensei, he's incredibly late!" A loud mouthed blond exclaimed, earning a sigh from the boy sitting next to her, his head resting in his crossed arms.

"Don't you dare sigh at me Shikamaru, you're no better, you get everywhere late because you're so lazy, I'm surprised Choji hasn't picked up your sad habit!" This only got out another sigh from the resting boy.

 _ **She just has to be so troublesome doesn't she, it's a Monday, we don't need this.**_ He thought to himself, smart enough to not add fuel to the burning blond fire next to him.

"Ino, just calm down, I'm sure Iruka-sensei will get here soon." A slightly chubby boy smiled at the blubbering blond, her angry evidently and slowly erasing

"Sakura, I'm so happy you're here so I don't get stuck with these idiots." Ino exclaimed seemingly happier now, her friend smiling at her acceptingly. "If only Sasuke-kun would notice me." This caused her friend to turn away, a strong blush growing on her face.

The boy in question was unfazed, it wasn't his idea but he went along with it. He was a the school's most popular jock, he was a bit of a celebrity in the village himself. And this meant the girl he cheered for would for some reason want to keep their relationship secret. _**Less these idiots know the better.**_

"Shino, were the permission slips in for today?" A fair skinned boy with rough hair shouted across the classroom, slightly startling the girl under his arm.

"No Kiba, they're in for Wednesday" The collected boy replied, his persona emitting a more quiet and controlled aura.

At the moment the classroom door creaked open, and two figures walked in. Everyone stopped and turned. Something seemed different this morning. Then everyone's eyes settled on the person on the left of Iruka

"Hello boys and girls, this is Naruto Uzumaki, and he will be joining us for the rest of the year." Iruka shouted to get the classes attention even though he already had it.

"Hey guys, you already know my name, it's cool to meet to all." As he walked over to the seat Iruka designated to him, he noticed an incredible number of things in the moment. The girl he met at the park was sitting, with the boy with the rough brown haired boy had his arm over her. Also the two people he saw making out at the park were in his class, but unlike Hinata and the mystery boy, they were on opposite sides of the classroom.

Especially curious because of what his mother gave him that morning, he was inspecting the wrists of others. He saw 7 other people had clan bracelets on, all of them different. _**So Hinata has one, the teme corner for Konoha has one, that mystery kid round Hinata has one, that fat kid has one, that blond has one, that kid which looks like he's sleeping has one and so does that creepy guy at the front. Man, how many clans does Konoha have?**_

He didn't notice that 3 people slightly froze up when seeing him enter, one blushing furiously.

"Do you know that chump Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked slightly shaking her with his arm

"Well I met him at the park that's it!" She replied quickly

"That better be it." Kiba finished, his tone slightly harsh

Sakura and Sasuke quickly shared a glance then turned away from each other. They were not ready for this turn of events

Then Iruka started talking and Naruto blotted it all out. He started thinking, _**Wait, that cute girl has a boyfriend and they're both in my class, and so is that couple I pissed off at the park**_

There was then a chorus of two words running through 4 different heads seconds later

 _ **OH SHIT**_

A/N

Yh well that's my first chapter of Leafy Beginnings, any suggestions, just put them in your reviews. Thanks for reading. Yh its KibaHina at the start. Might through Ino in the mix of NaruHina as well. Tell me what to do in your reviews.


End file.
